bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Amadare Blues
Romanized Title Amadare Blues Japanese Title 雨だれぶるーず English Title Raindrop Blues Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2006 Translated by Kazuo for B'z On-line Music Site by Keen Romaji Amadare no oto jiwari jiwari hibiite Kemono no you ni ugomeku omoi Douyoubi no gogo no sora miagerya ayashige na GREY ni kasumu Suzushige na manazashi de boku no ireta koohii susuru CUP ni soeta yubisaki wa machigai naku shiroku kirei Yuube dare to dokomade itte donna tanoshii koto shiteta no? Aa shiritai iya shiritakunai Aru no ka nai no ka mada hakkiri shinai kakutaru shouko wo motomete Hajimarimasu giwaku no daibousou Nani ga okite iru no ka tende wakaccha inee Sagashiteru mono wa doko ni aru no Koi no honoo wa kieta hazu nano ni shiranai yokogao miserare Mata iyarashiku moetekuru Ima sara sonna kenri mo kaishou mo nai no ni uragiri wo yurusenai baka daro Mikatte na yubi ga sono karadajyuu saguru masaguru Aru no nai no ka dare mo shiranai tairyou hakai heiki mezashite Burei ni ranbou ni tsuki susumu you da ya Nani ga okite iru no ka tende wakaccha inee Sagashiteru mono wa doko ni aru no Hontou wa nani mo mitsukaranaide hoshii Mou ichido CHANCE wo ikinokoru CHANCE wo kure Japanese 雨だれの音　じわりじわり響いて 獣のように　うごめく想い 土曜日の午後の空見上げりゃ 怪しげなグレイにかすむ すずしげなまなざしで　僕の入れた珈琲すする カップにそえた指先は　まちがいなく白く綺麗 夕べ誰とどこまで行って　どんな楽しいことしてたの? ああ　知りたい　いや　知りたくない あるのかないのか　まだはっきりしない　確たる証拠求めて 始まります　疑惑の大暴走 何が起きているのか　てんでわかっちゃいねえ さがしてるものは　どこにあるの 恋の炎は　消えたはずなのに　知らない横顔見せられ またいやらしく　燃えてくる 今さらそんな権利も甲斐性もないのに　裏切りを許せない 馬鹿だろ 身勝手な　指がその体中　さぐる　まさぐる あるのかないのか　誰も知らない　大量破壊兵器めざして 無礼に乱暴につきすすむようだよ 何がおきているのか　てんでわかっちゃいねえ さがしてるものは　どこにあるの ほんとは何も　見つからないで欲しい もう一度チャンスを　生き残るチャンスをくれ English The sound of raindrops slowly but steadily echo My feelings stir up within me like a beast Should I look up at the sky on a Saturday afternoon, it hazes into a dubious shade of grey With a cool look on your face you sip the coffee I poured The fingertip you press against the CUP is unmistakably white and beautiful Last night where did you go and with whom, and what kind of fun stuff were you doing? Oh, I want to know, no, I don't want to know Is it there or is it not It isnt' quite clear yet Searching for sure proof, the great free-for-all of suspicions begins What's going on? I have absolutely no idea Where is whatever it is I'm looking for Even though the flame of love was supposed to have died out I'm shown a side of you I've never seen and its rekindled indecently within me Even though I'm shiftless and don't have the right to do so, I can't forgive your betrayal, aren't I a fool My finger has a mind of its own and it explores your body, it gropes your body Is it there or is it not Nobody knows It's almost like insolently and violently striving for mass quantities of destructive weapons What's going on? I have entirely no idea Where is whatever it is I'm looking for In actuality, I'm hoping to find nothing Give me another CHANCE another CHANCE to stay alive